Ultimate Swampfire
Ultimate Swampfire is the evolved form of Swampfire. 'Appearance' Ultimate Swampfire appears more of a humanoid tree instead of a walking plant like Swampfire. Ultimate Swampfire's body is dark brown in color, and now has three blue gooey shells containing an organic, blue colored napalm kerosene gel-like solution on his arms and a large one on his back, that he uses to generate blue colored flames that are about three times hotter than Swampfire's. Ultimate Swampfire is still about the same height as Swampfire. Ultimate Swampfire has the same root-like feet as Swampfire. Ultimate Swampfire has a blue Heatblast-like face. Ultimate Swampfire's body is composed of petrified wood. Ultimate Swampfire's voice is slightly deeper than Swampfire's, but sounds very similar because he, like Swampfire, has no nose. Ultimate Swampfire wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. 'Powers and Abilities' Ultimate Swampfire is more resistant to damage then Swampfire. Ultimate Swampfire has lethal fire bombs. Ultimate Swampfire can fire a huge blue fire blast when he puts his hands together. Ultimate Swampfire can use blue energy to propel himself underwater. Ultimate Swampfire possesses enhanced strength. Ultimate Swampfire has the same plant abilities as Swampfire. Ultimate Swampfire seems to be a lot faster than he looks, in Ben 10,000 Returns he snuck up behind Eon so fast he hadn't noticed him. Ultimate Swampfire can still grow things on his body, as seen in The Final Battle: Part 2. Weaknesses Ultimate Swampfire is shown to be weak to electricity as seen in Ultimate Aggregor and The Forge of Creation when Aggregor used the same attack twice in both episodes. 'Alien Force and Ultimate Alien' *Ultimate Swampfire first appeared in The Final Battle: Part 2, when Ultimate Swampfire battled Vilgax. Water then poured into the ship when it went underwater and Vilgax turned into his true form. He then tried to eat Ultimate Swampfire. *Ultimate Swampfire returns to "Ultimate Alien" in Ultimate Aggregor, Ultimate Swampfire and his team break in to take out Aggregor's minions in Los Soledad, in which he easily defeats them. *In The Forge of Creation, Ultimate Swampfire was defeated by Ultimate Aggregor. *In Eye of the Beholder, Ultimate Swampfire fight the Sentinels and three guardians. *In The Big Story, Ultimate Swampfire defeats the Plant Alien with his fire bomb. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Ultimate Swampfire was aged to dust by Eon. Later, Ben 10,000 restores him. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Ultimate Swampfire is seen at the end of the episode confronting Albedo. 'Appearances' Ben 10: Alien Force *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' (first appearance) 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' (first re-appearance) *''The Forge of Creation'' *''Eye of the Beholder'' *''The Big Story'' *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (Dream only) 'Video Games' Toon Football Ultimate Swampfire is also a toon football player in Toon Football and also the first Ultimate form to be in Toon Football. Ultimate Crisis Ultimate Swampfire is the only main alien to battled Aggregor and his soldiers. Project Exonaut In Project Exonaut, Ultimate Swampfire is an available Exosuit which is available for purchase at Level 30. He is on the Banzai Squadron team, which favors stealth and agility over brute strength. 'Naming and Translations' 'Trivia' *In a beta Ben 10 action comic cover Ultimate Swampfire appeared to resemble Heatblast, being red, while the napalm shells were yellow. *Of all the Ultimate forms, Ultimate Swampfire's physical structure changed much more drastically than the others with the exception of Ultimate Echo Echo. *Every time Ultimate Swampfire transforms, he bends his arms at his elbows, and holds them upwards while shouting his name except in Ben 10,000 Returns. *Ultimate Swampfire is the first ultimate to air on televison. 'See Also' *Ultimate Swampfire Gallery *Swampfire *Sentient Ultimate Swampfire Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Plant Alien Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Characters Category:Fire Alien Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Plant Manipulative Species Category:Revived Characters Category:Males Category:Allies Category:One-Time Villains Category:Former Villains